


your poison is my weakness

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Jonathan Crane is afraid of the Batman, but he fears Dr. Isley's poison more.





	your poison is my weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said I know the Arkham storyline like the back of my hand? no? well now I have, because I really do. I love the Arkham games!
> 
> I think this is the first time I've ever said Jonathan instead of the Scarecrow in an Arkham Knight fiction.
> 
> Another thing: I wrote this a while ago but forgot about it. Actually I wrote it about a month ago, before school started so :v

He agrees that you shouldn't trust the plant, because she's a siren, lure you in with her looks than grasp you and turn you into her mind slave with a kiss. It's happened enough time that he has to keep himself from being a foot away from her, because she'll release a hormone to make him feel drunk off her. He enjoys his mental capabilities, but her poison hinders it. And times where he's barely under her spell, he will still kiss her, because he loves the sting of her lips against his, knowing that it's working. He denies ever enjoying it, if anyone had ever asked. But if she can do this, she could kill him easily, and yet she doesn't. She doesn't do it to anybody other then useless thugs and men, sometimes women.

It doesn't make any sense but Jonathan enjoys the feeling of her lips. He hasn't said anything about it. Doesn't say anything to make Ivy realize he actually likes it. But now that he's been gone for over a few years and Ivy's standing behind glass with the most angriest look on her face, and probably releasing a hormone that could kill anyone inside her cage, he wants to taste her mouth again. "What is it?" She hisses, eyes narrowing and if looks could kill, and with her that's more likely than not, Jonathan'd be dead where he was standing, he doesn't answer instead turning towards the remaining militia. "I don't believe Dr. Isley will be of any threat, you are dismissed." They do as commanded leaving the penthouse. The sun was barely setting on Halloween, and his plan was almost ready, he just had to talk to Ivy. Jonathan turned towards her, and she was still glaring daggers. "You are unique, no doubt about that, but..." He stands closer to the glass. "You intrigue me. More than fear has." She's taken aback, her eyes widening in shock and then twisting confusion. "What do you mean Crane?"

"Dr. Isley, you're smart, you should decipher it." "I know what you mean, but clarification is greatly advise." She bites back. "You-" He sounds frustrated, and she understands, lips curling into a smirk. "You love me?" Jonathan jumps at the word and immediately shouts no, as if it burned him, and the confusion and shock turns to amusement. "Oh my god-" Laughter fills the air, and the good doctor almost smiles at the sound. If he had any lips. That was the main problem of his endeavours, he'd find he had been torn a new face after being mauled by that beast.

If it wasn't for the large dose of toxin from his arm he might've died. Back to Isley though. The beautiful plant stopped laughing, smile still on her face. "The great doctor Crane has fallen for me." "and if I had?" She shakes her head, tongue peaking out to run against her lip in thought. Maybe he's just drawn to her lips. Or maybe it's nice to know someone else is immune to his toxins. "Besides that, what do you want?" "For you to join my side." "let me think about it." 

He pauses, glancing at the clock upon the wall. "You have a few hours, Dr. Isley." She nods, and Jonathan turns on his heels. "Leaving without a kiss?" His head turns towards her. "If you hadn't notice, I don't have any." She shrugs. "I've seen worst."  There would be a grin plastered on his face as he left the penthouse.

Soon the night shall play out in his favor.


End file.
